vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Miranda Sommers-Gilbert
Miranda Gilbert (née Sommers) was the wife of Grayson Gilbert, mother of Jeremy Gilbert, the aunt/adoptive mother of Elena Gilbert and the older sister of Jenna Sommers. On May 23, 2009, Miranda and her husband drowned to death after their car drove off of Wickery Bridge and into the lake beneath it. Miranda was a member of the Gilbert Family and a member of the Town Council. Early History Miranda was born in 1972. She apparently knew about the existence of vampires from a relatively young age, as she had a younger sister named Jenna, to whom she would read bedtime stories about vampires. Miranda attended Mystic Falls High School and was in the same year as Elizabeth Forbes and Kelly Donovan. She was best friends with the former, and Kelly often babysat and, later, partied with, Jenna. She also knew John Gilbert when she was young. She was friends with Abby Bennett Wilson too, who mentioned her to be sweet. Presumably at the age of seventeen, Miranda won the Founder's Pageant and was crowned Miss Mystic Falls. It was noted that she was "really into" Founder's Day. Miranda married Grayson Gilbert, whose brother John Gilbert had a sexual relationship with Isobel Flemming. Grayson was the one who delivered Isobel's baby, Elena. Grayson and Miranda had wanted a child for a long time, but had been unsuccessful, so when Isobel decided to give her daughter up for adoption, the Gilberts took in and raised the child. A few years afterwards, they had a son named Jeremy. Miranda bought Elena her first diary, and wanted her to compete for Miss Mystic as she did. On May 23, 2009, Elena went to a party instead of family night. After Elena was stranded due to a fight with her boyfriend at the time, Matt Donovan, Miranda and Grayson had to go and pick her up. After they did, the car, for whatever reason, ran off the road on Wickery Bridge and into the lake. Stefan Salvatore attempted to save the three of them, but Grayson, the only one still conscious, made Stefan save Elena first. By the time Stefan went back for Miranda and Grayson, they had both drowned. Miranda and Grayson were buried together in the Mystic Falls Cemetery, with a caption reading "Loving parents." Jenna went back to Mystic Falls in order to raise Elena and Jeremy. Miranda and Grayson had told her before not to tell Elena that she was adopted. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Three In The Departed, she appeared in a flashback, along with Jenna, of the night she died with her husband. Season Four In We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes, Miranda appeared to Elena in a hallucination on Wickery Bridge, due to the effects of the Hunter's Curse. In her hallucination, Miranda urged her to kill herself, pointing out that as a vampire, she's a monster, and that killing herself will only help Jeremy. Season Six In Stay, her voice is only heard on Sheriff Forbes' voicemail when Sheriff Forbes tried to resume her cold cases. Miranda speaks with a grave tone, like it was an urgent and important matter. However, it was revealed to be just a joke to scare Jeremy. Season Eight In You Made a Choice to Be Good, she is mentioned by Caroline, who was going through the items found in a tupperware that was used as a time capsule that Elena, Bonnie and her buried when they were 11 years old. In one of the items, Miranda was seen in a picture with them at school. In I Was Feeling Epic, she appears alongside her husband, brother-in-law and sister in The Bright World welcoming Elena. She hugs her with the rest of the family. Personality Miranda seemed to be a very kind and mothering woman who cared about her family and her town. She also is shown to have a joking side to her as she had pulled a little prank on Liz before her car accident. Physical Appearance Miranda was a beautiful woman with long, dark brown hair, green eyes and stood at 5'5. Appearances ;Season One *''Pilot'' (Mentioned) *''The Night of the Comet'' (Mentioned) *''Friday Night Bites'' (Mentioned) *''Family Ties'' (Mentioned) *''You're Undead to Me'' (Mentioned) *''Haunted'' (Mentioned) *''The Turning Point'' (Mentioned) *''Bloodlines'' (Mentioned) *''Unpleasantville'' (Mentioned) *''Fool Me Once'' (Mentioned) *''A Few Good Men'' (Mentioned) *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' (Mentioned) *''Under Control'' (Mentioned) *''Miss Mystic Falls'' (Mentioned) *''Blood Brothers'' (Mentioned) *''Isobel'' (Mentioned) ;Season Two *''The Return'' (Mentioned) ;Season Three *''1912'' (Mentioned) *''The Departed'' (Flashback) ;Season Four *''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' (Hallucination) ;Season Five *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' (Mentioned) *''Dead Man on Campus'' (Mentioned) ;Season Six *''Stay'' (Voice) ;Season Eight *''You Decided That I Was Worth Saving'' (Archive Footage) *''You Made a Choice to Be Good'' (Mentioned/Photo) *''I Was Feeling Epic'' (Spirit) }} Trivia *She was killed before the Pilot in a car accident. *Miranda Sommers-Gilbert and her husband Grayson Gilbert have the longest episode span between first mention and their first appearance. *The character's name was changed specifically for the TV adaptation. In the novels, Miranda's name is Elizabeth Morrow-Gilbert. *Elena mentioned that Miranda couldn't cook. Gallery S4ep1p30.png VDs3.jpg 578254 299376773474853 161808327231699 721661 1552922221 n.jpg 101-Elena-Jeremy-Grayson-Miranda-Photo.png 101-Elena-Grayson-Miranda-Photo.png 101-Grayson-Miranda-Photo.png Miranda_and_Grayson.jpg 3x22-04.jpeg Jenna_and_Miranda.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h02m03s223.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h02m08s14.png 803-001-Elena-Grayson-Miranda.png 816-185~Elena-Jenna-Grayson-Miranda-Afterlife.png 816-188~Elena~Grayson~Miranda-Gilbrt_House-Afterlife.png Miranda-S8.jpg 816-189~Elena-Grayson-Miranda-Afterlife.png 816-193-Elena-Jenna-John-Grayson-Miranda-Afterlife.png 816-194~Elena~Jenna~John~Grayson~Miranda-Gilbert_House-Afterlife.png See also Category:Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Gilbert Family Category:Humans Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Deceased Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Characters Category:Spirits